


One Hundred Cups of Tea

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Depression, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Tea, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchiha Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his godfather Naruto finds himself drifting aimlessly, until one day he finds himself at the isolated, deserted, cliff-side Hyaku Cafe where two brothers will change his life. {Naruto x Sasuke x Itachi Cafe AU}</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Cups of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lohrendrell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/gifts).



> Written for @lohrendrell for the @narutocrackswap!! I chose the uncommon pairing of SIN (Sasuke x Itachi x Naruto) and the common prompt of cafe AU! …with a somewhat darker twist. (Warnings: established Uchihacest, mentions of depression)

The town had obviously seen better days. Naruto doubted it ever got busy here anymore, even in the tourist season. The whole place had a shabby, subdued, twilight feel. Naruto didn’t mind at all. It suited his current state of mind, and made for a nice change of pace after several months of busy tourist hotspots.

His room at the youth hostel had beds for six- but he had it all to himself, and that was _amazing_. He could sleep as late as he wanted- could have spent the whole _day_ sleeping- and no-one would have disturbed him. And when he was walking around the deserted town, whether it was on the main streets or the beach-side paths, he was left alone. It was great.

( _Have I always been this solitary?_ Naruto asked himself sometimes. Perhaps not, but everyone needed some alone-time every now and then- didn’t they?)

On his third day Naruto set out further from the centre of town, heading towards the beaches to the north. After a while he came to a split in the road and had to make a choice. Did he want to go down to the beach, or follow the road as it climbed upwards along the cliffs?

( _Make a decision, Naruto_ ; yes, it seemed he was telling himself that a lot these days.)

Naruto glanced around, lifting a hand to shade his eyes; the clouds had parted just briefly and the sun was shining down. The ocean looked wild and restless, the beach desolate and wind-swept. He would _definitely_ explore this place later. But for now, he wanted to get a closer look at that little wooden building right at the top of the cliff.

And so he climbed upwards, and was rewarded at the peak with a breathtaking view; the violent, heaving ocean to his right, and a charming, quiet café to his left. He scanned the building until he found a sign. _Hyaku_ , it was called: one hundred…? _One hundred what?_ he wondered to himself.

He would soon find out. He didn’t know it yet, but the Hyaku Café was just the place he’d needed to find.

***

It was mid-morning, and it was quiet- as usual. Itachi glanced around the café; he had two customers at the moment. One was an older lady whom he recognized from town, and the other- it was that same unfamiliar blonde boy who’d been here several times this week.

The woman was drinking warming lemon and ginger tea; it was especially cold today. Itachi moved across the room silently and re-filled her mug, receiving a nod of recognition in return. The blonde boy had been drinking Earl Grey this morning on Itachi’s recommendation. Itachi decided to bring him something different this time.

The boy’s light blue eyes were glued to the ocean outside the windows. There was a storm brewing over the sea, and it made for quite a sight. Itachi brought a teapot on the table and had already filled his tea-cup before the boy’s attention was drawn back to him, his eyes flitting over to land on Itachi’s face.

“Oh,” he said, his voice light and dreamy. “What’s this one? It smells amazing…”

“Peppermint,” Itachi murmured. “Don’t put milk or sugar in this one. Drink it by itself.”

The blonde nodded, looking past Itachi to the wall of teas by the counter. “And how many types do you have…?”

“One hundred,” Itachi answered smoothly. New teas arrived each month. He tested each one vigorously to decide if it were good enough to take the place of one of the others.

“Ninety-five to go, then,” the boy commented. Itachi was surprised. Yes, he himself knew exactly what the blonde had tried yesterday and the day before; but Itachi didn’t think _he_ would remember.

“Do you intend to try them all?” Itachi asked, clearing the table and quickly wiping it down. “That may take some time.”

The boy looked down at the table, tensing slightly. “Maybe I will.”

***

Sasuke peered around the corner and narrowed his eyes. This was the fourth day in a row _that boy_ had visited the café. What was his problem? What kind of person showed up in a new town and proceeded to spend all day, every day in the same café?

It was annoying, that’s what it was.

_His name is Naruto_ , Itachi had explained last night as they ate dinner. _Don’t be so hard on him, Sasuke. You spend all **your** time here_.

Well, Sasuke _lived_ here! And worked here, most of the time. He had his own office downstairs, next to the café. But this Naruto- he didn’t belong.

Itachi had been waiting on him all day, and now they were sitting at the table together. They’d been talking for almost an hour. What if they’d had other customers?! It wasn’t right for the café’s owner to be so preoccupied with just one person.

Sasuke glared at the table. That was _enough_! He stormed over there, pulling out a chair and seating himself between the two of them.

“Sasuke,” Itachi said to him, his voice calm and steady, but his eyes narrowing slightly at his brother’s abrupt appearance. “How nice of you to join us.”

“Join you?” Sasuke repeated. “You’re meant to be _working_.”

“Oh, he is!” the blonde interjected. “Itachi is telling me all about where his teas come from.”

“Rest assured, if another customer appears I will see to them at once,” Itachi added, a slight edge entering his voice. _Yes_ , Sasuke thought to himself; _he thinks I’m being rude. Maybe I am. But it never hurts to be cautious._

“So you’re here on holiday?” Sasuke demanded, turning his eyes away from Itachi’s. “At this time of year?”

“Well, sort-of,” Naruto said to that, his blue eyes wide and wary. “I, uh, quit my job, so…I guess I’ll be on holidays until I decide otherwise.”

“And what was that job?” Sasuke pushed on. This guy was suspicious, and Sasuke had to know more about him.

“Just, you know, construction and stuff,” the blonde replied, gazing down at the table, at his hands curled around his teacup.

“That’s enough, Sasuke,” Itachi said, shooting him a look. “Don’t you have things to do?”

Sasuke shot him a glare right back before standing and moving away. “Fine,” he said, heading back to his office beside the café.

“Sorry,” he heard Naruto mumble as he walked away.

“I should be the one apologising, Naruto-kun,” Itachi said back. “Now, where were we…?”

_Annoying_. Yes, that’s what it was. And just why was Itachi so taken with him anyway? So there was a shiny new object at the café, fawning over Itachi’s tea collection and hanging on his every word. Well, Sasuke wouldn’t put up with it!

***

Itachi moved around the kitchen putting together a simple dinner for himself and Sasuke. Outside the rain was beating down on the windows, whipping the ocean below the cliffs into a frenzy. Sasuke’s face was just as stormy as the weather, as he sat at the kotatsu glaring at the television.

Sasuke was a jealous, possessive, anxious person. Itachi knew that. Was he threatened by their new customer? Yet Itachi had seen Sasuke glancing at Naruto with a definite spark of _interest_.

“You don’t need to be so suspicious of everyone who walks through the door,” Itachi murmured, placing two bowls of soup and a plate of bread on the kotatsu. “It’s a café. People _will_ come here. Ideally.”

“They _don’t_ , usually,” Sasuke muttered to that, pulling his soup towards him and picking up his spoon. “This place is dead.”

It _was_ rather quiet- but that statement wasn’t quite fair. “Things will improve,” Itachi said back. “And you have no need to worry about Naruto-kun.”

He heard Sasuke growl low in his throat. “He’s here far too often. And that dumb blonde act? He’s got you eating out of his hand. He could be a reporter.”

That idea had occurred to him, obviously- on the very first day that Naruto had walked through the doors of the café. He and Sasuke had been standing behind the counter. They’d glanced up when the bell above the door rang out and there he was. The way Naruto had looked at them both…the astonishment in his eyes, the surprise written all over his features. Yes, Itachi had been startled.

“Naruto is not a reporter,” Itachi said, passing Sasuke a piece of bread, grazing his wrist cautiously. A soft, reassuring touch; Sasuke was a hard one to disarm when he was like this.

“Then what’s he _doing_ here?” Sasuke said with a scowl, but his features softened ever so slightly, and he kept his hand close to Itachi’s arm. “In this town, in _our_ café?”

“The same thing we’re doing, I imagine,” Itachi replied. “Running away. Starting a new life.”

Sasuke scoffed and turned away, focusing on his soup. They ate silently for the rest of their meal, with the howl of the storm outside the windows and the low volume from the TV the only sounds in the room.

When both their bowls were empty Itachi gathered their dishes and took them to the kitchen. Then he returned to Sasuke’s side, switching off the TV and drawing his brother’s attention to him exclusively.

“Everything is fine, Sasuke,” Itachi soothed, placing his hand on top of Sasuke’s, just gently. “You don’t need to be frightened.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Sasuke returned, his frown rapidly turning into a sulk, his fingers shifting to rest between Itachi’s. “I’m just…he _bugs_ me, that’s all.”

“Hmm,” Itachi said to that. “Maybe you should give him a chance.”

Sasuke scoffed again. “Unlikely. Anyway, I’m going to bed,” he added, leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips to Itachi’s for a brief moment before standing and gliding away.

Itachi remained sitting, breathing deep and watching the storm outside tear through the sea.

***

The café only served tea. An awful lot of it, yes, and of course there were cakes and biscuits and things- but there was no _coffee_. And that, Naruto decided, was why he liked it here so much. Enough that he’d been here every day this week, for several hours at a time. Enough that he’d already read all the magazines and was moving onto the books. Enough that he’d already tried ten of the one hundred types of tea.

Naruto hadn’t really drunk tea all that often in his life. His godfather wasn’t much of a tea person. He was more of a, well, a _sake_ person- and then coffee the next morning. Naruto had saved up and bought a fancy coffee machine one year. He’d learned how to use it and made Jiraiya coffee every morning, and the old man had loved it.

It had been more than a year since Jiraiya had died. He’d been _old_ even before he’d taken Naruto in, yet he’d hung on long enough for Naruto to graduate high school and get a job. And then, silently and without warning, he was gone.

( _Gone, like all of them, every single one_.)

Since then Naruto had worked twelve hours a day, six days a week until he’d paid off the small debt he and Jiraiya had accumulated. He’d allowed himself no time to think about _anything_. And once that was done and the lease on their tiny apartment ran out, Naruto quit his job and left town.

Yes, it had been more than a year, and Naruto had thought he’d dealt with all that. And yet one day, the smell of coffee had started turning his stomach; it did things to his emotions that he couldn’t quite describe. So _yes_ , he was more than grateful there was not a single coffee-bean to be found in this café.

“We’ll be closed tomorrow, Naruto-kun,” came Itachi’s soft, smooth voice, pulling Naruto out of his dream-like state. “And the day after that.”

“Ah, oh- right,” Naruto stammered, blinking and shaking his head, trying to shrug off the haze. How _embarrassing_. How long had he been sitting here just zoning out? “You’re closed Sunday and Monday, right?”

“That’s right,” Itachi replied. “I just thought I would remind you.”

Naruto felt his cheeks redden. Had he really been here that often- so often, that Itachi felt the need to point out that he couldn’t come tomorrow?! _Well, let’s see…_ Today was Saturday and he’d first come here on a Tuesday…he’d definitely come the next day, and Thursday as well, plus Friday- yes, he had indeed been here every day. His blush deepened. ( _How embarrassing, Naruto_.)

“I’m really not crazy,” he murmured, grabbing his teacup to hide his discomfort. “I- I just like it here. It’s not a problem, is it, that I’ve come here a lot?”

“Not a problem at all,” Itachi soothed, unperturbed as he tidied Naruto’s table. “Of course you’re not- crazy.”

“Sasuke thinks I am, though,” Naruto commented. “Right?” He’d heard the younger boy mutter it to Itachi one day. That it was _weird_ , how often Naruto was here. Naruto knew that it was; but he just couldn’t help it.

“This is a café,” Itachi said back. “And you’ve been drinking tea every time you come. That is what a café is for. You are welcome here whenever you like.”

“…oh,” Naruto said, entirely unconvinced, despite the simple, genuine tone in the older man’s voice. “Thanks.”

Itachi nodded. “I’ve been keeping track. You have another ninety teas to try. You may become the first person besides myself to have tried them all.”

Naruto blinked, and then smiled shyly at that. “…that would be nice,” he murmured.

And really, what reason did Naruto have to _not_ stay in town until he’d done just that- tried all one hundred? He had no commitments, no job, and a small amount of savings. No-one was waiting for him, and he had no intention of returning to that town anyway. He was _free_ ; not just for now, but for the rest of his life. The future was wide open. ( _Wide open and terrifying_.)

_Best just to think a few days ahead_ , Naruto told himself, when that familiar sense of panic appeared at the edges of his mind. _Yes, I’d like to stay here and try more tea_. After that…who knew?

“Itachi-san,” Naruto began, somewhat hesitantly. “I’ve been reading this book yesterday and today but I don’t think I can finish it now…would it be okay if I took it with me? I’ll leave something behind here as security and I _promise_ I’ll bring it back on Tuesday-”

“I was going to suggest that very same thing,” Itachi said, interrupting his run-on words. “As something for you to do while we’re closed.”

“You _were_?” Naruto exclaimed. “Thank you! That’s so nice!”

“You’re perfectly welcome,” Itachi said back. “Do you like to read, then?”

“Uh, well, not really,” Naruto admitted. He’d probably finished less than five books in his life- unless manga counted. ( _Does manga count?_ Naruto wondered.) “I was never all that into it. My, uh, my godfather was a writer, actually. I was quite a disappointment to him.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Itachi said. “In any case, I am pleased to see you enjoying that one. It is one of my personal favourites.”

Naruto’s blush returned in full force and he turned his face away. This man….he was so nice, so gentle. Naruto smiled at him as he moved away from the table. And then he sighed and leaned back into his chair, picking up his book and tea again, letting them sooth his frayed nerves until he felt calm and controlled once more.

***

Sasuke trailed Itachi around the fruit and vegetable store, letting his mind drift as his brother compared prices on tofu and debated what to make for tonight's dinner. He wished he could stop thinking about Naruto. Just who was that guy, to have butted his way into his and Itachi’s life like this? Damn him and his messy blonde hair and perfect arms and-

“Green or red, Sasuke?” Itachi said to him, holding up a pair of bell peppers in front of him. “For tonight?”

Sasuke shrugged, pushing the thought of _Naruto’s arms_ out of his mind. “Whatever’s cheaper,” he said, shifting uncomfortably. Was it just him, or was that man in the corner staring at them? “We could just order all this stuff online, you know.”

Itachi followed Sasuke’s furtive gaze, frowning slightly when he noticed the man who was _definitely_ staring at them. “They stare because this they don’t know us,” Itachi murmured, placing the red peppers in his basket. “This is a small town, and they’re curious. Nothing more.”

Well, Sasuke wouldn’t believe _that_. He’d felt reassured at first, when they’ve moved to such a backwater town. It was easy to believe that no-one here ever watched the news. They wouldn’t be recognized, they wouldn’t know who he and Itachi were- who their _family_ was. …and yet.

He sighed. “Let’s just finish this and go.” He was just so sick of all of it.

“We need to stop by the butcher’s as well, first,” Itachi said, moving through the isles towards the checkout, his pace deliberately unhurried. “And the bakery.”

“If we did all our shopping at the grocery store we’d be done by now,” Sasuke grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and hunching over, resisting the urge to pull his hood up over his head. It was cold, but not cold enough that doing so wouldn’t draw even more attention.

“You could have stayed at home,” Itachi pointed out, giving him a look. “But you’re feeling restless, aren’t you? Well, I appreciate the help nonetheless.”

Sasuke huffed, getting the hint and taking the heavy basket from Itachi and carrying it to the checkouts. He probably _should_ be helping out more. Coming along with Itachi as he did the shopping was probably the least of it.

They'd been living in this town for little over a year now. Enough time to experience each season- to witness the sea outside the cafe on bright, sun-shiny days and bleak, grey days as well. But the town still didn't feel like home. That was their own fault, probably; they rarely left the cafe, which was a ten-minute drive from the edge of the town. It was hardly a central location. And they had made zero effort at meeting new people, at forming new relationships. 

The cafe had regulars, of course, from town and the surrounding countryside. But Sasuke doubted that even _those_ people knew their names- and he certainly didn’t know _theirs_.

That was fine. That was how Sasuke liked it. Yes, really. He had never been an overly social person anyway; but after everything that had happened, he'd become even _more_ of a hermit. He and Itachi were just fine by themselves. They didn't need anyone else. Itachi was all that mattered. 

***

Itachi gazed across the room and saw Sasuke standing by the large windows in their living room. He was staring out at the ocean. Outside the wind was howling, folding the straggly trees sideways. As Itachi watched, Sasuke shivered and ran his hands up and down his arms. Itachi moved forward and turned up the heat.

“Everything okay?” he murmured, as he set their dinner on the table. Sasuke had an appointment with his doctor in Sendai tomorrow. Was he concerned about that? Or perhaps his problem was a little closer to home.

“Mm,” Sasuke murmured back, not moving from the window, his eyes glued to some view outside. “I’m fine.”

Itachi glided over and joined him to see what had so captured his attention. Ah, there. Barely anyone visited the beach outside their café even in summer. And in winter? It was all but abandoned. So who was that...?

Sasuke's eyes were tracking the lone figure making their way alone the water's edge. He was focused and still as he observed the figure’s progress from the south.

“It must be freezing out there,” Itachi observed of the huddled figure on the beach, wrapped up in a thick jacket, hunched over. Yet onwards they came, closer and closer to them until they were almost level with the cafe.

“Mm,” Sasuke repeated, narrowing his eyes. “Must be crazy,” he added, a slight flicker of- of _something_ \- crossing his carefully-composed features.

When the wind blew aside the figure's hood their suspicions were confirmed. No-one else had such a bright head of hair, blazing like a beacon. It was Naruto. 

"You're quiet today, Sasuke," Itachi murmured as they both stood there staring downwards.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Sasuke muttered back. Yes, perhaps that was fair; as quiet and terse as Sasuke was, perhaps he was worse. Itachi rarely said more than was absolutely necessary.  

"Fair point," Itachi agreed, as below them Naruto began walking again, back the way he came. It would be dark soon. He must be heading back to his hotel- wherever he was staying. "But I wonder if something is bothering you? You seem a little out-of-sorts."

"I'm _not_ ," Sasuke insisted.

Itachi did not believe that for an instant. _Sasuke_ might believe it- that it would take more than a mild disruption to their ordered, predictable routine to get him rattled. That would take more than Naruto's inexplicable appearance in their lives to upset him. But Itachi knew him very well. He was troubled.

“Dinner’s ready,” Itachi said, stepping away from the window and back towards the kotatsu. “Let’s eat.” And as they ate, Itachi tried to suppress his feeling of guilt. He suspected that Sasuke might never truly recover from what had happened.

And would _he_? Even now he doubted he did the right thing. He’d known for years before he’d acted that his parents had become involved with uncle Madara’s business. He’d known that their activities were illegal and were hurting people. He gathered enough evidence to convict Madara and his son, and then he’d _waited_. Waited until Sasuke was old enough to not be taken away, when their parents were arrested.

But that had meant keeping Sasuke in the dark- _lying_ to him- for _years_. His sweet, trusting brother, who he’d hurt so badly by his sudden and unexplained distance.

Itachi had spent every minute since then trying to make up for that. It was just the two of them now- and he would make it work; he would keep Sasuke _safe_.

***

It had been a long, frustrating two days, and Naruto was glad that the café was open once more. If nothing else, now that he’d met Itachi he had someone to talk to. Even Sasuke spoke to him every now and then. Naruto was embarrassed by just how enamoured he was of them both. It had been less than a week, after all, yet both men had been in his thoughts far more often than was- decent.

( _They’re handsome, what do you expect?_ said a voice in Naruto’s head. _Beautiful, even_ ; _prettier than anyone I’ve ever seen- **both** of them_.)

“You’ve from Osaka, then?” Itachi asked him, pouring them both another cup of tea. “That explains the accent.”

“Ah, but I lived overseas until I was six,” Naruto quickly explained, snapping back to attention. He didn’t really sound like some Osaka hick did he? That would be _awful_. “And we spoke Japanese _and_ English, so…”

“How interesting,” Itachi said. “Do you read English as well? It’s hard to find good translations of a lot of novels.”

Naruto shook his head. “I’m hopeless at it. I can barely string sentences together anymore. Um, is he okay?” Naruto said suddenly, glancing past Itachi’s shoulder to where Sasuke was glowering over at them from the doorway of the room next to the café, those dark eyes of his burning.

Itachi smiled softly. “Don’t worry about Sasuke,” he explained, not even needed to look behind him to see who Naruto was talking about. So Itachi knew, then. For whatever reason, Sasuke was _not_ happy with the time Itachi spent with Naruto. “He’s emerged from his office, has he?”

He _had_ , and now the younger boy was coming over here, and-

"Itachi said that your godfather was some kind of writer," Sasuke said abruptly, seating himself at their table and snatching Itachi’s mug.

"Uh...yeah," Naruto said to him, his eyes wide; startled by both Sasuke's sudden appearance by his side and his unexpected, demanding question. "He, um, he wrote novels."

"Sasuke, don't pry," Itachi said in a low voice, giving the newcomer a look. Naruto appreciated the defence, but it made him a feel a little uncomfortable that Itachi could read him so well- was it obvious that Sasuke’s question had struck a painful point?

"No, it's okay," Naruto quickly interjected, waving off his concern. Such questions really _shouldn’t_ upset him. "It’s fine. He wrote proper, serious novels under his own name and some...other kinds under a pen name."

Itachi and Sasuke both stared back at him at those words, and Naruto felt a sprinkling of pink spreading over his cheeks. Yes, _those_ kinds of novels; exactly what they were thinking, probably. Naruto had read them, of course, though he hadn’t exactly enjoyed them- he’d known from a young age that he wasn’t really into _women_.

"What was his name? What books did he write?" Sasuke demanded, evidently deciding not to question the _other_ novels.

"Oh, I doubt you would have heard of him," Naruto said, biting his lip. Jiraiya had won some awards in his time- many years ago- but the world of Japanese literature was so obscure, so _dense_ , that even those awards never correlated with actual book-sales. His other novels- the _orange_ ones- sold much better.

“Try me,” Sasuke went on, leaning forward. “What-”

Naruto felt movement under the table, and realised with a start that Itachi had given Sasuke a swift kick.

"More tea, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, changing the subject as a sulking Sasuke sat back in his chair. "Time for a fresh pot, I think."

"…okay," Naruto said to that, glancing back and forth between the two dark-haired, dark-eyed men, wincing internally at the tension between them. Had he caused that? He hadn’t meant to. He didn’t want to cause any trouble. "What type this time?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Something special, perhaps," Itachi mused, standing up and moving towards the counter. "Are you joining us, Sasuke?"

"Sure," Sasuke said with a shrug. And then he folded his arms across his chest and sat there in silence until Itachi was occupied with their tea across the room.

“Um,” Naruto began, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “I-”

“I didn’t mean to pry,” Sasuke scowled, frowning down at the table. “…sorry, okay?”

Naruto blinked. Was that an apology…? It resembled one. “Uh, it’s- don’t worry about it, it was a simple enough question! He published under the name Jiraiya.”

Sasuke’s eyes flickered in recognition; Naruto was surprised. But then again, looking around the café- this place was stuffed full of books. He and Itachi were obviously big readers. Maybe there _were_ people in Japan who’d heard of him. The idea was…unsettling.

“And he was your…godfather?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto tensed, but nodded. “…yeah. He, um...well, when I was six, my parents…you know, so…”

Sasuke tensed as well at that, sitting forward on his chair. “Shit,” he muttered, under his breath. “Itachi’s right, I _do_ pry. Sorry, Naruto.”

…just when he’d thought he couldn’t be any more surprised, Sasuke came out with something like _that_! Naruto just stared at him, and silence fell over their table once more, the conversation grounding to a halt until Itachi came back with tea to rescue them.

***

That night Sasuke dreamed of his mother and father for the first time in months.

Every child just assumes that he loves his parents, and that they love him. Wasn’t that just natural? But if that was the case, why hadn’t Sasuke been more upset at their deaths? Sasuke was the kind of person to be brutally honest with himself. It was the _circumstance_ of their deaths, the way it had taken over his life- shredded it to bits, smashed it to pieces- that had bothered him. Indeed, had bothered him much more than their sudden and permanent absence from his life.

Yet every now and then he dreamt about them- and those dreams weren’t nightmares, not like they’d been right after it all. Sasuke dreamt of happy memories, hazy and distant; of good, peaceful, warm times. Sasuke was surprised he remembered such times at all, and wondered if they’d even been _real_. Could his subconscious mind just be making it all up, inventing a happy childhood for himself?

But when he spoke to Itachi about them the next day, they were always confirmed as truth. Maybe things _hadn’t_ been so bad then, when he was younger. As a family they’d gone on vacations together, visited onsens, even gone skiing one year. Sasuke had often accompanied his mother to the grocery store, had sat in his father’s office while the stern man worked. They’d been a normal family at some stage, before everything had gone wrong.

Sasuke sighed, staring up at the ceiling of his room for several long, dark minutes before shifting and sliding out of bed. He moved towards the door and across the hall, wrapping his heavy blanket around his shoulders as he went and shivering when his feet touched the cold floor.

“Itachi?” he called softly, pushing open the door and walking into his brother’s room. He wasn’t surprised to see the lamp still on and Itachi curled up in bed reading. “It’s after midnight, you know.”

“Mm,” Itachi acknowledged, shifting over to make room for Sasuke on the bed. “Just wanted to finish this chapter.

And the next, and the next, undoubtedly- Itachi consumed books like other people consumed air and water. “You don’t mind?” Sasuke murmured as he lay down, spreading his blanket over his shoulders and nestling closer to Itachi’s warmth.

“Not at all,” Itachi replied, giving him a brief look before turning back to the pages of his book. “Can’t sleep?”

Sasuke shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it, though. He just wanted to lie here, comforted by the sound of Itachi’s soft, rhythmic breathing, and the sight of his eyes flicking across the page. He sighed as he felt his muscles unclenching, the tension leaving his body as he relaxed.

After about ten minutes Itachi set his book aside and switched off the lamp. Moonlight flooded the room through the uncurtained windows; there was a full moon tonight. Itachi slid back under the sheets and pulled Sasuke to his chest, gently running his fingers through his hair and down the side of his neck.

“…thank you,” Sasuke breathed, leaning into the touch. Itachi wasn’t a very physical person- far from it- but he knew when Sasuke needed comfort, and he gave it freely. When Itachi didn’t let up, Sasuke knew it was okay to move closer, to slip his arms around Itachi’s waist, to rest his head on his chest.

“What do you need, Sasuke?” Itachi asked, his voice low and soft, gentle.

“Nothing,” Sasuke replied. “Just this.” This was fine, just the two of them, far away from the rest of the world. No prying eyes, no cameras, no reporters.

For months after their parents had been arrested they’d been hounded- Itachi especially. Everyone wanted to know more about the son who’d ratted out his whole family to the police. And the interest hadn’t let up when they’d died in custody, under such suspicious circumstances. The number of reporters outside their house had tripled overnight.

Itachi had protected him- before the arrest and after, and especially after their parents’ unexpected death in prison- their still _unexplained_ death. Itachi had smuggled them both out of town and they’d gone undercover. It hadn’t been easy. It would have been easier, if Itachi hadn’t insisted that Sasuke finish high school.

But life had been better since they’d moved here and opened the café. Life had been- peaceful. So no, Sasuke didn’t need anything hanging around and disrupting that peace.

“You know you don’t need my permission, right?” Itachi murmured, interrupting Sasuke’s train of thought. “To take things further with Naruto-kun.”

Sasuke scowled. What _nerve_! As if he’d been thinking anything of the sort!

“Why don’t _you_ take things further with Naruto- _kun_ ,” he growled. “I _know_ you’re attracted to him!”

…in whatever weird way Itachi’s attraction worked, anyway. He was rarely physically affectionate even with Sasuke- though he did his best to give Sasuke what he wanted. But Sasuke had seen how Itachi watched the blonde, and had heard the way Itachi spoke about him- yes, there was interest there, no doubt about it!

“Hmm,” Itachi said to that. “Not wise, perhaps.”

“You’re not denying it, then,” Sasuke snapped, throwing him a brief, heated glare before snuggling back into his side.

“Are you denying _your_ interest?” Itachi asked, the amusement clear in his voice.

_Why bother_ , Sasuke said to himself. He sighed, and closed his eyes. Even though he’d prefer if Naruto had never come to this place. Even if he’d prefer if everything just went back to _normal_.

***

Just what _was_ Naruto doing in this town, anyway? Sasuke had just come out and asked it, as blunt as anything, when Naruto wandered into Sasuke’s office beside the café. Oh sure, Naruto had just barged on into what was probably private space, and helped himself to a seat at Sasuke’s table- but he had been surprised nonetheless at the abrupt turn in their conversation.

“Uh, well,” Naruto stammered, not sure where to begin. How could he explain what he’d been doing the past year? “Really, I’ve just been driving _north_. I didn’t exactly choose this place, I just kind-of…picked a direction? Ahh, that sounds so stupid…”

 “So it was completely random,” Sasuke interrupted, gazing over at him with suspicion, clearly unconvinced. “You just choose a direction and wind up somewhere?”

“Well…yeah,” Naruto confirmed. “It’s not like I’ve got anywhere I need to be. I did all the big touristy things on the way north, of course! Tokyo Tower and all that. But I’ve seen some pretty unexpected things as well!”

“Hmm,” Sasuke mused, narrowing his eyes. They were so dark and striking, Naruto found it difficult to stay calm with the full force of that gaze on him. “And you’ve just been…travelling, moving from place to place for how long now?”

“Um,” Naruto began, feeling more than a little sheepish. It must all sound so lame, like he was some kind of drifter or something. “Well, it’s been…almost a year. I, um, I’m not really too sure how to explain it…” How could he explain that being constantly on the move kept him distracted? Kept him from dwelling on that shadow he felt as his back?

“Do you always stay so long in one place like you are here?” Sasuke spoke, leaning forward; a lock of hair fell over his face and Naruto had a sudden, startling urge to push it back behind his ear.

( _Oh, no, stop that now, he’d not for you- and neither is Itachi!)_

“No, not at all,” Naruto admitted, forcing his mind back to the conversation at hand. He had to find somewhere new before he got too bogged down and started… _thinking_. “I guess I just…I got tired. It’s nice here. Don’t you think so?”

“Obviously,” Sasuke said to that. “Since we’re here as well.”

Naruto blushed. Right, that seemed blindingly obvious when he put it like that. “For how long?” he asked, trying to turn the attention away from him. “Um, if you don’t mind me asking…”

Sasuke shrugged. “A little over a year. I was meant to go to university, but I decided against it.”

“So now you help Itachi with the café, and write in your spare time?” Naruto had been surprised to discover that Sasuke was a writer- but only for a while, and then it made perfect sense.

“Pretty much,” Sasuke confirmed. “The café doesn’t get all that busy. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, given the amount of time you’ve spent here.”

“Are you being hard on him again, Sasuke?” said Itachi, peering into the room. “What did I tell you? Don’t be rude to our guests.”

Naruto’s blush deepened. It’s not like Sasuke was being _rude_ ; he was just very, very blunt. And if he’d r _eally_ had a problem with Naruto being in the café- with Naruto being here in his tatami room- Naruto felt sure that he would so say. So…it must be okay. Sort-of. There were benefits to dealing with someone as honest and blunt as Sasuke.

“No, no, it’s not like that!” Naruto said, jumping to Sasuke’s defence. “He- actually, we’ve been talking about his writing and stuff, and…”

“That’s nice,” Itachi said. “So you’re being friendly for once, Sasuke?”

“For once, yes,” Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes. “What else could I do? He just came in here and wouldn’t leave.”

“Well, I need your help in the kitchen for a moment,” Itachi went on. “Just for a few minutes. And then you can come back here. I’ll send back some cake, Naruto-kun,” he promised.

“Great,” Sasuke said to that. “Give him even more reason to stick around.”

Naruto watched them leave, disappearing around the door. He fanned his hands across his face, trying to cool down his burning cheeks. What was the big deal, anyway? Naruto had no idea why he was so determined to have an actual conversation with Sasuke. The dark-haired boy obviously just thought of him as a pest- a pest he couldn’t get rid of, because he was a _customer_.

He sighed. He _was_ a pest, taking up all their time and hanging around here incessantly since the moment he’d arrived. They’d put up with him- Itachi somewhat more graciously than Sasuke- but it must be annoying them both.

Naruto got to his feet, clearing the table of his and Sasuke’s empty teapot and mugs. Cleaning up after himself was the very least he could do, surely. Sasuke’s whole desk was covering in cups- despite what he said, he was obviously just as addicted to tea as Itachi.

_I’m such a leach_ , Naruto thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. _They probably can’t wait until I leave._

He turned the corner and into the kitchen, feeling immensely sorry for himself- and there he saw a sight that pulled him right out of that train of thought at once. There was Itachi leaning up against the counter, and Sasuke was leaning up against him, and they were- no, no, they couldn’t be; but they _were_ , they were _kissing_ -

(Something in his mind cracks, and the world spins-)

-Sasuke’s tongue darted out of his mouth and ran softly over the other’s bottom lip, and Itachi leaned down and nudged Sasuke’s nose with his own, and-

-the teapot slipped from Naruto’s hand and fell to the ground, causing both him and the boys to jump, startled. “ _Shit_!” Naruto exclaimed, reaching down for the pot which mercifully hadn’t smashed on the floor. “Shit, I’m sorry, I just-”

They both turned and stared at him, Sasuke’s eyes wide and startled, Itachi’s impassive and soft as always. Even now they were linked together, their legs tangled up in front on the counter, and Naruto blushed a violent red and started backing out of the kitchen.

“Naruto-kun,” Itachi began, untangling himself from the shorter boy. “You-”

“Ah, it’s just that, I mean I just assumed that you two were _brothers_ , but-”

-but they’d never actually _said_ that, had they?! And just because they looked so much alike- what did _that_ mean? What an assumption for Naruto to make, when clearly they were actually a couple-

Sasuke shifted, lowering his eyes to the floor, his shoulders tense, a look of thunder on his face. And Itachi looked calm as usual, not saying a word to Naruto’s statement.

“…oh,” Naruto continued, coughing and clearing his throat. “Oh. I- so you are- _oh_!” He started backing out of the kitchen again, placing the pot and mugs on a counter gingerly, his hands shaking in mortification.

Well, he’d done it now, he’d crossed a line, _they’ll hate me now and never let me back in_ , Naruto thought to himself as he rushed for the door. _And I **loved** it here, it’s been so nice_ -

“Naruto,” came Itachi’s voice, “just wait a moment.” And then the dark-haired man had caught up to him, holding his hand up against the front door and preventing him from leaving.

“I’m so sorry,” Naruto stammered, his face burning in shame, “I didn’t mean to just burst in like that, I was just- you know, I…”

“You were bringing the empty cups back to the kitchen,” Itachi said, a small smile playing at his lips. “Thank you. That was very considerate of you.”

Naruto turned away. “Uh…that’s okay, I just, I interrupted you, and I shouldn’t have been in there anyway-” It was all his own fault, if he’d just stayed in the café where he belonged… ( _and I don’t even belong **there** , what business do I have being here every day??)_

“It’s not a problem,” Itachi went on, his features still calm and steady, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. ( _Is he always this calm? Does nothing bother him?)_

Naruto’s heart was pounding in his chest. He and Sasuke were- and Naruto had thought that maybe he…“Oh, but I-”

“It’s not a problem, Naruto-kun,” Itachi repeated, interrupting. “It’s not a problem for us, if it’s not a problem for you.”

He blinked, feeling a slight tremor running through him. “I was just surprised, that’s all, I…”

“Of course,” Itachi soothed.

Naruto paused. “I- I’m _really_ sorry,” he added. “And I almost broke the teapot as well!”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for,” Itachi said. “The teapot didn’t break, after all.”

…well, no. The teapot didn’t break.

“…oh,” Naruto said. So. It was okay, then.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Itachi said, opening the door and smiling at him as Naruto scrambled outside.

Naruto nodded, cautiously, and made his way quickly down the front path, mortified beyond belief and badly shaken.

_I wonder what bothers you more, then?_ Naruto asked himself; _that they’re brothers, or that they’re both **taken**?_

***

Naruto stayed away from the café for the next few days. Sasuke felt sure he was still in town and that he would show up again eventually. But in the meantime, getting caught out by that idiot blonde had brought everything up again for Itachi.

_You shouldn’t be here_ , he’d said, for the millionth time; _you belong at university with people your own age_. Apparently, Sasuke was meant to be out making friends, _dating_ even. It didn’t matter how many times Sasuke told him that’s _not_ what he wanted- Itachi wouldn’t believe it. Sasuke should go back to school, Itachi would sell the café and get a normal job, and they’d see each other when Sasuke had holidays, just like normal brothers did.

But they _weren’t_ normal brothers; they never had been, and they never would be. Sasuke said it over and over, told him that there was nowhere else he wanted to be- the two of them needed to stay together. Why should Sasuke have to put up with seeing him only on the holidays? They were all each other had, and that was what mattered- regardless of how many people walking in on them in the kitchen!

When Naruto did show up again, he chose to do it on a particularly busy day for them- there were _five_ customers in the café before he’d even arrived.

Sasuke noticed the blonde sneak in from the corner of his eye as he moved from table to table taking orders. At this time of day he’d usually be in his office writing, yet he’d been roped in the help with the sudden rush of customers.

Naruto stood in the entrance spellbound, looking around at all the people. He so often had this place completely to himself; it must be a surprise to see it like this. Somehow that just irritated Sasuke further. There _were_ other people who liked their café- Naruto wasn’t their only customer!

“Sit down, moron,” Sasuke ordered as he flew Naruto at past the entrance with a plate of scones for table four. “Don’t just stand there!”

“Ah, but I-” Naruto began, shifting awkwardly, and it occurred to Sasuke that perhaps he hadn’t been planning to stay. Oh, no, that wouldn’t do- Itachi wouldn’t like it.

“Wait your turn and I’ll be right there,” Sasuke growled at him, indicating a table in the corner that he should sit at. “Itachi’s got your next tea all picked out, you know!”

Naruto blinked at that, eyes wide with surprise. “Oh!” he said, even though by now Sasuke was all the way across the room. “Oh, okay!”

… _good_ , Sasuke thought to himself gruffly as he watched the blonde settle uncomfortably in the corner booth. Stage one cleared _._

_I guess it probably **was** a shock, walking in on us._ Sasuke was of the opinion that anyone who even _looked_ at him and Itachi could tell right away that something was a bit…different about their relationship. He would have said he didn’t give a damn about who knew, but he was so sick of outsiders talking about his family- and so he kept the secret as Itachi asked him to.

“Here,” Sasuke said with a scowl, dumping a teapot on Naruto’s table. “It’s _rooibos_ \- red tea. Some people call it African tea.” He reluctantly poured a cup for Naruto- something they rarely did for their _other_ customers- and the clear glass teacup Itachi had specified revealed the deep, ruby colour of the rooibos.

“Ohhh,” Naruto said, his eyes glued to the ruby liquid. “I’ve never even heard of it!”

“I don’t like it,” Sasuke declared. “But Itachi does. And here,” he added, slipping a book out of the pocket of his apron. “It’s the sequel of the book you liked. Itachi wanted me to give it to you.”

Naruto reached over and took the book in slightly shaking hands. “Wow,” he breathed. “Itachi is really, _really_ nice isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Sasuke scowled. Too nice for his own good- too _loyal_. How many years had he suffered, all to protect Sasuke? He’d put his own life on hold for Sasuke’s benefit. “Most people wouldn’t think so, just from looking at it.”

“Maybe not,” Naruto said to that, hands curling protectively over the book. “But I could tell right away. With both of you. You’re both nice people.”

Sasuke stared, frozen on the spot thanks to _that_ remark. And then Naruto seemed to realise what he’d just said and he blushed bright red.

“Ahh no, I just meant that, I got such a nice feeling when I came into the café for the first time, and-”

“Right,” Sasuke interrupted, feeling his own cheeks start to redden in response to Naruto’s words. “Anyway, I’ve got tables to wait, so…”

“Yes of course, sorry Sasuke, thanks for the tea! And the book,” Naruto stammered, almost spilling his tea in his eagerness to grab it. He let out a little squeal at the hot edges of the cup.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved away. It was a _glass_ cup- of course the outside would be hot! This guy really was a moron.

“He seems to like the tea,” Sasuke mentioned to Itachi when he stopped by the kitchen. “And table two wants more cake.”

“Ah, take some to Naruto-kun as well,” Itachi said, slicing up some more of his green-tea Swiss roll.

“You’re spoiling him,” Sasuke grumbled as he placed the plates on a tray. “What are you trying to get him to do? I don’t get it at all.”

“Don’t you?” Itachi said with a little smile, glancing up from where he was mixing up some more batter- scones, by the look of it. “Aren’t you happy he’s come back? I’m sure I spied a spring in your step just now.”

Sasuke growled under his breath. “There is no spring in my step,” he shot at Itachi, leaving the kitchen and throwing a glare over his shoulders. “He’s just an annoying blonde.”

“Yes, quite,” Itachi said to that. “Indeed.”

Sasuke sighed. Brothers were so _annoying_.

The café remained busy for the next two hours. Sasuke had no idea why, but apparently everyone in town wanted tea and Itachi’s handmade treats today. It was rare he had to work this hard, and by the time things quietened down, he was grumpy and tired.

Naruto was still there of course, curled up in the corner booth with his book and a second pot of rooibos tea- he liked it, evidently. Or he was just really trying to be polite. For some reason, Naruto had seemed to feel more _guilty_ about what had happened the other day than he was disturbed.

Sasuke untied his apron and dumped it in the kitchen, and then dragged himself over to Naruto’s table and slumped down opposite him.

“It’s not what you think, you know,” Sasuke muttered, gazing across at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Naruto peered around his book at him, his movements sluggish and slow. “Oh, Sasuke,” he said. “Um…what isn’t? Oh! You mean…”

 “Whatever you were thinking- it’s not that,” Sasuke went on. “Itachi and I can’t be defined.” Of course they couldn’t. Things had developed so slowly, so gradually; the two of them just drifting closer together in their grief until somewhere along the way, a line had been crossed.

“I wasn’t thinking anything,” Naruto stammered, putting the book down. “Honestly! I would never-”

“Good,” Sasuke interjected. “Because it’s not like he- and we didn’t-”

“Really, Sasuke, I swear I wasn’t judging,” Naruto interjected in return. “It’s…it’s not a big deal, really! In the scheme of things, you know…”

“…right,” Sasuke grumbled. In the scheme of things, there were weirder things out there than two brothers kissing in the kitchen. “And it’s no-one’s business anyway.”

“No-one wanted my parents to be together,” Naruto blurted out suddenly. “My dad’s family disowned him and he left the country to be with my mum. I’ve got grandparents in Hokkaido that I’ve never even _met_! They don’t want anything to do with me. Some people can be so _judgemental_!”

Sasuke was startled by Naruto’s outburst and confession. “Oh,” he said, suddenly feeling even more uncomfortable than before. He shifted in his seat. He certainly hadn’t been expecting that! “Yes, I suppose they can be.”

 “And I’m _really_ am sorry for walking in the other day, really, and I’m the last person who would ever judge anyone, because-”

“Good,” Sasuke said to that, cutting him off short. He regretted brining the whole thing up now. “Because I wouldn’t accept your judgement. Or anyone’s, for that matter.”

“Right,” Naruto said. “Good. You shouldn’t.”

Sasuke took a deep breath. As awkward as things were before, it was three times as bad now. If only-

“Ah, Naruto-kun,” came Itachi’s voice, and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. “I do apologize for not greeting you sooner.”

“Oh no, that’s okay! Wow, the café is so busy today!”

“Quite,” Itachi said to that. “I’ve been baking a few extra dishes to cover the rush.”

Naruto blinked. “Wait- you made all these?!” Naruto exclaimed. “I had no idea! That green tea cake was amazing!”

“That’s kind of you,” Itachi demurred. “You’re welcome to visit the kitchen one day, if you like,” he added.

“Really?!” Naruto said, jumping up from his seat. “I can?”

Itachi smiled. “Any time.”

Sasuke watched them talk with narrowed eyes. Naruto sure was a… _unique_ individual. He was relieved, however, that Naruto’s uncomfortable, despondent mood of a few hours ago had lifted and been replaced with a childish enthusiasm. Yes, very unique, indeed…

***

“I didn’t know you made all these yourself!” Naruto exclaimed, gazing around the kitchen in wonder.

“Most of the goods are sent off to clients,” Itachi explained, ushering Naruto closer to the bench. Naruto had seemed tense and uncomfortable when he’d first arrived at the café this morning, but he seemed to be relaxing now. “Mostly in Sendai. Some to businesses and some to private clients.”

“Ohh,” Naruto said, “so you don’t sell all of it here?” The blonde turned around, glancing at all the baking apparatus stuffed into the tiny kitchen.

Itachi shook his head. “The café is rather quiet, as I’m sure you’ve noticed,” he replied. “So I have plenty of time for a side-business.”

Naruto reddened. “I guess it _is_ quiet,” he said. “That’s why I like it, though!”

And why he chose to come back, despite it all, Itachi would guess. For whatever reason, he was glad that Naruto _had_ returned. He was worried- he’d been worried even _before_ the incident. It was clear that Naruto was troubled and could use some help.

“It’s helpful that the café isn’t too busy. It gives both Sasuke and I time for other pursuits,” Itachi explained, pleased when the mention of his brother’s name didn’t seem to faze the blonde. “Would you like to help assemble these? I’m making a batch of _dorayaki_ today.”

“Me?” Naruto exclaimed. “You want me to help?”

“It’s very simple,” Itachi said, trying not to smile too hard- he didn’t want Naruto to think he was insincere. Baby steps, to re-build the trust that had surely been damaged by what Naruto had seen.

“I would _love_ to help, if you think I can!” Naruto said, his eyes sparkling. “What do I do?”

“I’ve already made the pancake tops and bottoms, and the _anko_ mixture to go inside,  
 Itachi said, pointing to the little round circles all laid out on the bench. “You just need to put a small amount of anko on each of the bottoms. Spread it out, but not all the way to the edge. See?” he went on, demonstrating the task for a wide-eyed Naruto.

“I think I can do that,” Naruto breathed, stepping forward and taking the spoon from Itachi. “You’ll fix it if I mess up, right?”

“If you did, then yes,” Itachi soothed. “But I’m sure you’ll be just fine.” He moved aside to let Naruto stand at the bench, and watched as Naruto make his first dorayaki and turned his blue eyes to Itachi for approval. He nodded.

They worked in silence for several minutes, standing side by side by the kitchen benches. Naruto sought approval from Itachi several more times, and then he grew in confidence and completed the rest of the dorayaki himself. And if they were a little messier than Itachi would have done himself- well, he wasn’t going to say a word about that.

“Could you put them in the plastic packets?” Itachi murmured, pointing to a box of clear little bags. “And then we seal the edge with this machine here- they’ll last longer that way.”

“Like this?” Naruto asked, gingerly holding a packet up to the machine and letting out a surprised little squeal when the machine kicked into gear and closed the edges. It was adorable, Itachi had to admit to himself. Naruto was a very genuine person.

“Good,” Itachi nodded once Naruto had completed a batch of twelve. He assembled them in a plain white box and then took a square of fabric and some ribbon to tie around the outside. “See how I’ve put a business card inside as well? And then we just close the outside- as nicely as we can- and it’s ready to go.”

“Ohh,” Naruto exclaimed, gazing at Itachi’s handiwork. It had taken him a while to learn the best way of folding and securing the fabric. “That’s beautiful! You’re so talented!”

“It just takes practice,” Itachi refuted, waving off the compliment. “But I’m pleased that you like it. This style is quite popular with my customers. This will go to an insurance company as a gift for a new client, I believe.”

“Ah, I see,” Naruto said with a nod.

“I’m making another Swiss roll for the café now,” Itachi went on. “Since we’re all out from yesterday’s rush. I might make an Earl Grey-flavoured one as well. How does that sound?”

“That sounds amazing,” Naruto said at once. “How do you do it?!”

“I’ll show you,” Itachi offered, pleased at how Naruto was so much more at ease now- much more relaxed. “Sasuke’s not a fan of sweets, so I can rarely convince him to help me in the kitchen.” And again Itachi watched him carefully, but saw no adverse reaction from the blonde when he mentioned Sasuke.

“Oh, I _love_ your sweets!” Naruto said to that.

“You’re welcome to stop by and help any time,” Itachi said. “Or just watch, if you prefer.”

“Thank you,” Naruto gushed, and his joy seemed perfectly sincere. Sasuke had said that Naruto didn’t seem bothered by what he’d seen- just startled, and embarrassed. Perhaps that really was the case. It was a rare individual who’d be so accepting, so forgiving, of their indiscretion.

And yet perhaps Itachi’s intuition had been correct all along. Naruto really was _special_ \- and he was so grateful that the blonde had come into their lives; even if he would soon leave again.

***

The weeks slipped by, with the steady, gradual passage of time encasing Naruto in a quiet, secluded bubble. Was that a good thing? All other concerns were pushed to the side.

He’d quickly fallen into a routine. On most days he’d sleep until noon, scoff down some instant ramen for breakfast (… _lunch?_ ), and then make his unhurried way to the café. Sometimes Itachi or Sasuke chatted with him, and sometimes he ‘helped’ Itachi in the kitchen- the older man was very generous with his time and allowing Naruto to feel useful.

Mostly, he was alone. He read books and magazines, or just stared vacantly out the window. He would never tire of the sea. And of course he drank tea- pots and pots of it. Itachi gave him a book on the history of tea and Naruto consumed it instantly.

He’d head back to the hostel at say, four or five, taking the long way back via the shoreline. He’d read some more or do some laundry. A few times there had been other guests at the hostel, but they all had their own rooms. The hostel owners paid him to do a few odd jobs here and there, and that occupied some of his time as well.

When the café was closed Naruto got in his car and drove- just picked a direction and off he went. After a few weeks he probably knew the area around town as well as the locals.

It was a lot of time to spend by himself. He wouldn’t have minded if he were better company; if he wasn’t so _low_ all the time. He just didn’t know what was wrong with him. Why couldn’t he just snap out of it? Yes, Jiraiya had died, and that was sad, but that had been a year ago ( _more than a year ago, moron_ ). And yes, he was…he was alone. _It’s just me, in the whole world._

…no, that kind of thinking really didn’t help.

Naruto tried not to let his mind linger on thoughts of the future. He would run out of money soon- a few months, in fact- and then he’d have to find some kind of job. Beyond that? He didn’t know.

_Wasn’t that the point of this journey?_ he asked himself. _To decided what I wanted to do? What I **could** do? _

Maybe it had been the _plan_ , back in the beginning, but now…now he was just drifting.

“This is fennel tea, Naruto-kun,” Itachi murmured from next to his table, pouring him a cup of tea. “An acquired taste, perhaps. We’ll see if you like it.”

“Thank you,” Naruto said back, examining the contents of his cup, at the pale amber liquid. Another herbal tea, so Itachi hadn’t brought him any milk or sweeteners. He took a small sip; it tasted like liquorice. It soothed him. ( _But why does my head hurt so much today?_ )

“You seem a little down today,” Itachi observed, giving him a small frown. “Is anything the matter? Are you unwell?”

“Oh, no,” Naruto said to that, attempting to smile- was he succeeding? “I’m just a little tired, I guess. Sometimes I don’t sleep very well.” He was more than tired; he felt exhausted, like he had the weight of the world dragging him down. He was jittery and anxious, and more than a little heated.

“I can sympathise,” Itachi said with a nod. “I often don’t sleep well myself.”

Sasuke passed by the table and scoffed at Itachi’s words. “You’d have more luck sleeping if you put the books down and closed your eyes,” he scorned, throwing him a disdainful look before moving away.

“Perhaps,” Itachi said agreeably, his frown turning into a smile. “Shall I bring you some cake, Naruto? Something to cheer you up?”

“I really am okay,” Naruto protested. Did he really look as miserable as he felt? He’d always been so good at pretending. Perhaps he was losing his edge in his old age ( _it’s all downhill from here_ ).

“I’ll bring you something nonetheless,” the dark-eyed man said, moving away from the table with a small wave.

Naruto sighed to himself, fretting. As if he weren’t enough of a burden by just being here so damn often- now he had Itachi _worrying_ about him? And it wasn’t even the first time Itachi had expressed concern. Hell, even _Sasuke_ had mentioned something once or twice. It was intolerable.

_I should leave_ , Naruto said to himself, the thought coming into his head completely unbidden and out of the blue. _I shouldn’t bother them anymore._

-wait. He was thinking about _leaving?!_ Oh, but- but what, he’d just get in his car and drive away? But….then he’d _really_ be alone.

“Naruto?” came Itachi’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Naruto choked, and his voice came out all scratched and hoarse. A sudden haze overtook him and he shuddered. “I- I’m _fine_ -”

“You’re not fine,” Sasuke piped in, coming up behind him. “What is it? You’ve gone even redder than before.”

_Oh **no** , now they’re both worrying about me, no, I **can’t** -_

-and then to his complete and utter horror, he felt his eyes pricking and welling up with tears. He stared down at the table in despair, his hands clenching up into fists. He didn’t _want_ to leave! He didn’t want to be _alone_. Why _should_ he be alone- and how could they have all left him?! What had he done to deserve this?

“Oh, Naruto,” Itachi murmured, stepping closer to him, a sudden comforting presence that smashed through his defences and left him helpless.

The world blurred as his eyes filled with tears, spilling over and running down his face. He was _mortified_ , but he couldn’t stop- a wracking sob ran up his spine and through his chest. “I’m _fine_ -” he forced himself to say, but his voice cracked and his worked tricked off as his tears intensified.

_They all left me, they’re gone, what am I going to do?!_ Images of his mother and father- so faint, such distant memories- flooded through his mind as his tears continued to flow. He fell forward in his chair, reaching out desperately to grab on to the first solid object he encountered, holding on for dear life.

“There, there,” came a voice through his tears, echoed and far. “It’s okay, Naruto, let it all out…”

He cried and cried, his body trembling and his breath turning jagged and harsh and painful. He tried to bite back the sobs but still the tears came, as if a dam had burst inside him and could not be held back any longer ( _oh god, it hurts, why can’t I stop?_ )

_Stop it stop it stop it_ , he screamed inside his head, to no avail; he clung to the body holding him and wept. Wept for himself, for his parents, for Jiraiya. For the future- a future that was all in shadows, obscured by mist.

His head started to throb and his chest burned, but gradually, eventually, his tears dried up. He realised he’d squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and he kept them closed, his cheeks burning in shame, his skin raw and heated. Itachi was holding him; kneeling in front of the chair, both arms around his back, nesting Naruto’s head on his shoulder. Naruto wanted to _die_.

“Some tissues, I think, Sasuke,” Itachi murmured, shifting until Naruto opened his stinging eyes. Then he pressed the soft tissues to Naruto’s face, dabbing gently, lightly. “Good, Naruto. It’s okay. We’re here.”

Naruto glanced to the side, and saw his table overflowing with items. Tissues, a handtowel, cups of water, even a blanket. And there was Sasuke, hands clenched tightly together, looking at him in alarm.

_Please, let me die_ , Naruto prayed. _I can’t bear this. How could I have let myself-_

“We’ve been watching you, Naruto-kun,” Itachi went on, holding a glass of water up to Naruto’s mouth; he took a cautious sip, keeping his eyes downcast. “There’s a word for what you’re going through. There are people who can help.”

“ _No_ ,” Naruto rasped, coughing and clearing his throat. “No, I’m not-”

“There’s no shame in Depression,” Itachi interrupted, patting his back and handing him some more tissues.

“Damn right,” Sasuke muttered, quickly stepping forward and replenishing the table’s supply of tissues. “And if anyone says there is, I’ll rip them a new one.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Naruto repeated, a desperate keening coming into his voice. “I’m just- I’m not, okay?!” He started to shake, the world going dim in front of his eyes.

“He needs to sleep,” Sasuke said to Itachi.

“Yes,” Itachi agreed. “You’re all worn out, Naruto. Come upstairs, okay? Sasuke will pull out a futon for you. You should rest.”

…Naruto was mortified. He’d burst into tears in their café, and now they were taking him to their apartment?!

“No, I’m fine,” he protested, pulling away from Itachi, trying to stand- and failing. He trembled and stumbled as he stepped forward, and Sasuke rushed to his side to support him.

“Upstairs,” Sasuke said, his voice stern and unyielding. “Now.”

“I’ll get the futon ready,” Itachi said, and he rushed away from them and through a door.

“Sasuke, I can’t,” Naruto maintained, trying to pull away. “It’s too much-”

“You think we haven’t been through shit of our own?” Sasuke interrupted. “You’ve exhausted yourself and now you need to rest. Sleep, and then you never have to come here again if you don’t want to!”

… _oh, okay_. That sounded fair. “…alright,” Naruto tentatively agreed, and the two of them slowly made their way to the hall and then up the stairs. His head throbbed with pain and his whole body ached; he was already half-asleep.

They entered a small, dimly-lit apartment, and Itachi was bustling around laying a futon out on some tatami mats. Sasuke led Naruto over and together they helped him down, covering him with blankets.

“Just take it easy for a while,” Itachi said to him, his voice low and soothing. “Everything will seem clearer and brighter once you’ve slept.”

Naruto doubted that; at the moment, everything seemed so bleak and shrouded in black that nothing could ever be right again.

“We’ll be nearby,” Sasuke added, his voice already distant as Naruto slipped into unconsciousness. “Call us if you need anything.”

And then he was asleep, fast asleep, and the world blissfully faded away ( _let me sleep for the next one hundred years_ ).

***

Sasuke sat crouched by Naruto’s side in the dim room, legs drawn to his chest, head resting on his knees. Itachi had gone back downstairs, leaving the door ajar behind him. Sasuke would call out, if he was needed.

Naruto’s violently red skin had calmed, and his lined, scrunched face had gradually eased. As he fell deeper asleep his breathing became steadier and lost its jagged, panting edge. But his face was still flushed, and felt heated when Sasuke gently laid his hand on the sleeping blonde’s forehead.

_A fever, perhaps_ , Sasuke contemplated. Naruto had seemed unwell this morning, even before he’d- well, before he’d become _upset_.

Sasuke had cried like that before. Desperate, aching, painful crying it was. Naruto would surely have drained every scrap of energy in his outpouring of grief and pain.

After a while Sasuke inched away from the futon, settling at the kotatsu with his laptop. He kept an eye on Naruto as he worked. It would do no good to keep watching him sleep; it was doing strange things to his insides, pulling on emotions he didn’t know he was capable of feeling.

An hour later Itachi returned from the café; it was four o’clock and they were now closed. Itachi leaned down by Naruto’s side, mimicking Sasuke’s earlier action by resting his hand to Naruto’s cheek.

“Hmm,” Itachi said, his head inclined in a sure sign of worry. “Not good.”

“No, indeed,” Sasuke agreed. A fever, then. No wonder Naruto had gotten so upset today, of all days; his body was already weak.

Itachi moved into the kitchen and dampened a washcloth, then returned to Naruto’s side and laid it over his forehead. “That may help.” He came over and joined Sasuke at the kotatsu.

“He said he had family in Hokkaido,” Sasuke murmured to Itachi. “But he’s never met them. They won’t let him- they don’t want anything to do with him.”

“Do you think that’s where he’s going?” Itachi mused. “Slowly making his way north? He’s come a long way already.”

“They sound like assholes,” Sasuke scowled. “If _I_ was on my way to meet them, I’d be lingering in Miyagi as well.”

“He needs help,” Itachi said. “One of the doctors at your clinic. He should see someone, as soon as possible.”

“Dr. Ito would be good,” Sasuke suggested. “He’d like her, I think. But- he won’t want to, you know. He probably won’t even want to stay here.”

“Maybe he should,” Itachi said to that. “I’ve been looking for a new delivery driver. And I’m sure there’s other work in town as well. We could easily find him an apartment.”

“He’d need a lot of convincing,” Sasuke argued. Naruto might seem like an easy-going person, but Sasuke could tell- he was headstrong, and stubborn, and fiercely independent. He wouldn’t want to accept help.

“Perhaps,” Itachi said. “But some stability would be good for him. And the deliveries would take him to Sendai fairly regularly; he could see a doctor at those times.”

“I agree with you,” Sasuke said. “I just don’t think _he_ will agree with you.”

“Maybe,” Itachi mused, getting to his feet and moving away. “I’m having a shower. Call if you need me.”

Once Itachi was gone, Sasuke freshened the cloth on Naruto’s forehead and adjusted the temperature on the heater. The blonde murmured something in his sleep, rolling over and clenching the sheets in his fists. Sasuke worried that he might _really_ be sick.

Eventually Sasuke knew he was waking up, and soon his eyelids flickered and he peered up at the roof.

Naruto blinked and turned his head sideways, catching sight of Sasuke. “…hi,” he rasped, his voice scratchy and worn.

Sasuke nodded, wondering what to say. What could you say, after what had happened? After Sasuke had just spent the past few hours watching him sleep? “Feeling any better?” he eventually said.

“…no,” Naruto admitted, sighing, letting his eyes fall closed once more

“You should take it easy,” sasuke instructed. “You might have a fever. Your skin’s burning up.”

“Oh,” Naruto said to that, eyes still closed. “Well, that explains it.”

“And…and we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Sasuke said. Even though they should. Even though Naruto should talk, to someone at least, if not them.

Silence fell on the room once more. Naruto brought his arm over his eyes, hiding his face. He trembled slightly, shifting under the sheets.

“…I’m so embarrassed, Sasuke,” Naruto eventually said, his voice dull and quiet, muffled by the arm over his face and the blankets pulled up to his chin.

“And if _I’d_ been the one who was upset?” Sasuke asked. “What would you have said to me? Should I have felt embarrassed?”

“…no,” Naruto said after a moment, slowly lowering his arm and turning to look Sasuke in the eye. His cheeks were still pink, with the fever or embarrassment, or both. “No, it would have been fine.”

“You should stay here,” Sasuke blurted out. “You’ll get an apartment. Itachi will give you a job. We’ll help you.”

Naruto frowned. “Stay here?” he repeated. “A- a job? An apartment? Where did that come from?”

Well, maybe it _did_ seem sudden; but Naruto had already been in town for a month. And yes, Sasuke had been suspicious- _more_ than suspicious, at first, of Naruto’s intentions. But he could see it now: how lonely Naruto was, how much he needed somewhere to belong. He could belong here. Itachi’s words before had just confirmed what Sasuke had already been thinking.

“You know I’m sick too, don’t you?” Sasuke said, voice low and muted. “It’s more common than you might think. …depression.” It was still hard to say the name, sometimes.

Naruto shook his head, but didn’t seem surprised by what Sasuke had said; more like he was vehemently denying it, still.

Naruto breathed out and tried to sit up; he shook and fell forward, and Sasuke quickly moved to his side to catch him, holding him in place. He reached out and pulled the cloth from Naruto’s forehead, his hand lingering there, fingers trailing gently through Naruto’s messy blonde hair.

“You would have been kind to me, wouldn’t you?” Sasuke murmured. “You would have let me cry.” They may not have known each other for that long, but Sasuke knew; knew that Naruto had a kind heart, and a warm soul.

Naruto turned slightly, his eyes meeting Sasuke’s, and they gazed at each other in silence. He nodded, in reply to Sasuke’s question.

And then- as if it were the most natural thing in the world, as if they did this every day- Naruto leant forward, and their lips met in the lightest, gentlest of kisses.

A moment passed; neither of them moved. Naruto’s mouth was warm- too warm, really- his heated breath brushing Sasuke’s cheek. Naruto shifted, just a fraction, and they came together again. Sasuke made a strangled, surprised noise deep in his throat and Naruto gasped in response as they kissed, deeper this time, harder.

But eventually Naruto pulled back, his eyes narrowed, confused; his tongue darted out of his mouth the lick his lips slowly, contemplative, as if questioning the flavour. The pink tinge in his cheeks deepened, and he gazed over at Sasuke with wide, startled eyes.

“Sasuke…” Naruto breathed, licking his lower lip again- oh, that did it.

Sasuke was _gone_ , moving over to him again, bringing his hand behind his head and pulling Naruto forward. Sasuke ran his tongue over his mouth and groaned when Naruto parted his lips and let him in- the inside of his mouth burned with a deep fever, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before-

-and a burning heat ran through him as well, the kind he had rarely felt in his short life. It engulfed and consumed him until he was panting hard. He realised with a start that Naruto was panting, too.

He sat back on his heels, forcing himself away. “I…I’m sorry, Naruto,” he stammered, when Naruto brought his hand to his mouth, frozen- his bottom lip was already noticeably swollen. Had _Sasuke_ done that?!

Naruto shook his head, dazed, his eyes clouded. “No, no, I- shit, Sasuke, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m _so_ sorry-”

“We both did it,” Sasuke interrupted. “And…” And he wanted to do it _again_. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to Naruto’s cheek. “I want you to stay in town, Naruto. For your own benefit, but also because…because…”

“I’m scared,” Naruto whimpered, drawing closer to Sasuke, a shudder running through him. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You’ll take it one day at a time,” Sasuke said. “And you’ll have us nearby to help.”

“That’s right,” came Itachi’s voice, and Naruto jumped, falling backwards on his futon as Itachi came through the door. “We’ll be here.”

“Ah!” Naruto gasped, an expression of immense guilt coming over his face. “Itachi, I-”

“Feeling better?” Itachi asked.

“I’ll say,” Sasuke said to that. “He kissed me.”

Naruto squeaked and looked as if he wanted to _die_. “Sasuke! No, it was- an _accident_ , I-”

“Did he now?” Itachi said, raising an eyebrow. “Is that true, Naruto-kun? Come here and account for yourself, then,” he added, indicating for Naruto to rise. He winked at Sasuke when Naruto looked away.

Naruto’s blue eyes widened, and to his credit he stood and moved forward on shaking legs. “It will _never_ happen again,” he stammered, looking horrified. “I would never do anything to- and, _both_ of you, I-”

“I’m afraid we’ll need to address your actions,” Itachi said gravely, manoeuvring Naruto in front of him. “Stand still.”

That was already happening; Naruto seemed frozen in place, staring at Itachi in absolute terror as the older man moved closer. Sasuke smirked to himself and wondered what was making Naruto feel worse- that he’d kissed Sasuke, or that he _hadn’t_ kissed Itachi.

Naruto squeaked again and squeezed his eyes shut, and then Itachi gently placed a feather-light kiss on his forehead, lingering there for several moments.

…and then Naruto blushed a violent red and swayed, falling into a dead faint in Itachi’s arms.

“Ah,” Itachi murmured, catching the blonde neatly and lowering him to the floor. “Oh, dear.”

“Well, what did you expect?” Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and helping Itachi settle Naruto onto the futon. “You’ve overwhelmed him. You know he likes you.”

“Do I?” Itachi said to that. “And do you think he’ll stay? Did you get through to him?”

“I think he’ll stay,” Sasuke confirmed. “But we’ll have to share him, you know.”

“Well,” Itachi murmured, running a finger lightly over Naruto’s pink cheek. “Won’t that be interesting.”

***

When Naruto had first come to this town half a year ago, he never thought he would _stay_ here. He’d stick around for a few days- a few weeks, maybe, if it was nice- and then he’d be off again. Well, that wasn’t what had happened, in the end.

He had his own apartment now; tiny, but with a tiny rent to match. He helped Itachi at the café- learning to bake all kinds of things and to brew every kind of tea perfectly- and he delivered all their baked goods to their clients. That side of the business was so much busier than the café that Naruto often wondered why Itachi bothered keeping it open; yet it was so nice just to sit there and drink tea, that he hoped it would stay open forever.

On this particular day he was driving home from Sendai after another round of deliveries and an appointment with his doctor. It was almost eight o’clock and it was dark on the winding country road. He was looking forward to just climbing into bed. _Which bed tonight, I wonder?_

He stopped at a red light and fished his phone out of his pocket. _Can I come over?_ he texted to Sasuke and Itachi. _Of course_ , Itachi quickly replied. Sasuke just sent a thumbs-up.

Naruto smiled, feeling instantly brighter. Oh, he liked his doctor, but…he always felt a little low after speaking with her. He was starting to realise just how much he’d been keeping bottled up; not just about Jiraiya’s death, but about his whole life.

It took another thirty minutes to get home- the town really _was_ far away from everywhere. But eventually he was parking in the driveway of the café and sneaking inside, making his way up the stairs and into the living room, feeling sure that’s where he would find them.

“…hey,” Sasuke murmured when Naruto entered the room. “How’d it go?”

“Just fine,” Naruto replied, taking off his shoes and then slipping onto the couch between them both. Itachi was reading and Sasuke had his laptop propped up on his knees, typing away furiously. “Did you finish your chapter?”

“Not yet,” Sasuke said back. “So no talking!”

He smirked. Naruto was still adjusting to Sasuke’s- quirks. He was not to be disturbed when he was fully engaged with his writing, but he’d tolerate Naruto or Itachi’s presence if they were well-behaved.

Naruto turned to Itachi instead, happily accepting the kiss on the cheek that the older man offered him. He settled down on the couch cushions, closing his eyes and feeling glad that his long day was finally over.

“Did you eat anything?” Itachi asked. “Shall I fetch you some dinner?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m fine,” he replied, with a small smile. “I ate at that curry place on the way to Sendai- you know the one?”

“Naruto,” Sasuke growled from the other side of the couch.

Naruto’s smile quickly turned into a grin. “Okay, okay!” he said. “No talking!”

Sasuke huffed and turned back to his writing. Naruto bit back a laugh when Itachi rolled his eyes and gave him a look. Itachi wasn’t _always_ perfectly polite and well-mannered, as Naruto had quickly learned once they’d started- well, dating.

Naruto blushed, leaning back on the couch cushions and hiding his face against Itachi’s shoulder. _Dating_. He’d never get used to it, would he? He was so lucky- Itachi was wonderful, so kind and sweet. Sasuke was less sweet, of course, but up for a lot more _kissing_. Itachi had boundaries, even with Sasuke, he’d learned.

It had amazed him just how fast he’d felt comfortable with the two of them. Itachi had been gentle and supportive after that day, setting up a doctor’s appointment with him and explaining how it would work. Sasuke had been gruff and stand-offish for a whole week, to the point where Naruto had been convinced he regretted their kiss- well, it hadn’t taken long for Sasuke to prove him wrong about that. _Very_ wrong.

They’d helped him find an apartment and set him up with the things he’d need. His new home had seemed dark and lonely until Sasuke brought over a box of books, and then it had seemed much brighter. Sasuke and Itachi had dinner with him there at least twice a week, and Naruto still spent most of his days coming and going from the café.

It was strange to think how worried he’d been that he was a _burden_ to them- a _pest_. The three of them just seemed to fit together now. Thank god he’d decided to come to this town. Naruto had never been more grateful for anything in his life.

Naruto heard Sasuke sigh beside him, and he snapped back to attention. Sasuke closed his laptop and slipped it onto the floor beside the couch.

“I hate writing,” he growled, reaching over and grabbing onto Naruto’s arm. “Distract me.” He pulled Naruto off of Itachi and over to his side instead.

“Yes sir,” Naruto said, kissing Sasuke’s nose then nuzzling into his neck. Sasuke made a pleased sound in his throat and wrapped his arms around Naruto’s shoulders.

It had taken Naruto an embarrassingly long time to figure out who Sasuke and Itachi _were_ \- why there was that niggling voice inside of him saying that they looked so familiar. Of course- he’d seen them on TV! Sasuke had scoffed at him and Itachi had just smiled, and they’d had a long conversation about their past. Everything made more sense after that- why they were living in this tiny, isolated town, why Sasuke hated being around strangers who might recognize him. Why the brothers were so…well, close.

(No, it didn’t bother him. Why should it?)

“Let’s go somewhere tomorrow,” Sasuke said, pushing Naruto down onto his back and resting on his chest. Tomorrow was Sunday, and the café would be closed. “A road-trip. The cherry blossoms should still be out.”

“We’d have to go to the mountains,” Itachi said to that, shifting so that Naruto’s head was laying more comfortably in his lap. “But I could pack us a lunch. A picnic.”

“Aww, that sounds nice,” Naruto said. Itachi started trailing his fingers through Naruto’s hair, and he leaned into the tough. “I’ll show you this amazing place I found this one time, near the lake. But then you have to work on your book, Sas,” he added.

“Mm, you’ve got a deadline,” Itachi agreed.

“So what,” Sasuke growled. “I’ve got it all under control!”

“Sure you do,” Naruto soothed, mimicking Itachi’s tone. He wasn’t shy at learning from one the best way to deal with the other. There certainly were a lot of benefits to this- ah, this _relationship_.

This time last year he’d been alone- more than alone. He’d been lost and drifting, and had no idea where he was going. And now Naruto had two amazing people who really cared about him. They were taking it slow, and being careful, but Itachi and Sasuke both wanted what was best for him. It felt wonderful- it felt _right_.

Naruto had long since tried all one hundred teas at the café. But hey, Itachi was always ordering in new varieties. Yes; there was so much to look forward to.


End file.
